


A place called Home

by Corvus_Rex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Rex/pseuds/Corvus_Rex
Summary: This was my TRC-Exchange gift for Kenopsia @katiewont on Tumblr.com!I hope you enjoy it, I really had fun writing it. It might not be the best, or the most in character, but I thought it was a fun little idea. I was starting it as sort of between Ronan and Noah, but I decided all of them being together and happy was that much better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenopsia (indie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie/gifts).



“Glitter!” The cheer echoed through the stone structure, and Ronan jerked upright.   
“Fuck off Noah…” He grumbled, rubbing his face as he fell back into his bed, annoyed. He’d finally gotten to sleep when the dead boy decided sleep was overrated. Or whatever he decided. Hell if he knew. What do ghosts even think of sleeping?   
“Why am I fucking off?” Noah asked, perched on Ronan’s abandoned desk in the corner of the room. Ronan rolled onto his stomach, trying to ignore the other. “Ronan, come oooonnnn, don’t leave me hanging.” He rolled over again, only to be greeted by Noah quite literally hanging off the ceiling, face inches from his own.   
“What the hell man? First you wake me up, cheering about glitter, and now you’re standing on the fucking ceiling? Did you find a brownie or something?” Noah laughed, letting himself drop onto the bed beside Ronan.   
“I wasn’t cheering about glitter. Well, except for that moment in the store, six hours ago.” Ronan turned his head, an eyebrow arched.   
“You so were.”   
“Was not!! Maybe you’re just dreaming about me now.” Noah’s eyes twinkled mischievously, and Ronan looked away, grumbling.   
“Doubtful. If I wanted to dream about deadbeats, I’d dream about Declan.” The brothers had a fight. Again. Noah had seen it. So had half of their school.   
“He’s trying, Ronan.” Noah’s voice was a ghost of a whisper. Ronan looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Older siblings don’t have it easy. Besides…” Noah trailed off, sitting up. The break in his skull almost flashed in the low light of Ronan’s room.   
“Besides…?”   
“No, nothing. Forget I said anything.” Noah started to get up, but Ronan’s arms snaked out, catching him around the waist, pulling him back towards him.   
“Nope, you woke me up, now you get to deal with it.” Ronan growled. Blue was right. Ghosts were cold. He was just glad his room was hot.   
“Rooooonnnnnnnaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!” Noah squirmed, unconvincingly trying to get away. “Did you know Gansey’s not here?”   
“Why should I care?” Ronan bit his words off, feeling a strange spark of jealousy. He and Gansey were nothing. They were friends, and they could both date who so ever they chose. So why did the idea of Gansey and Blue being together feel like such a punch to the gut?   
“I dunno, I just figured maybe we could do something, since he’s not here to stop you.” Noah shrugged, slumping against Ronan’s chest. Ronan’s eyebrows shot up, and he stared at the back of Noah’s head. Was he actually suggesting they go out and cause problems? Man, Noah just kept getting better and better.   
“What did you have in mind?”   
“There was a place a couple hours’ drive away that… That I used to go to, you know, when I was alive. We could see how fast you can get there?” That was a dangerous proposition and Noah knew it. A shit-eating grin broke over Ronan’s face and he chuckled, a sound distinctly primal in it’s joy.   
“Noah, I think that’s a wonderful idea.” And then he was up, throwing on clothes and grabbing his keys before Noah even had time to realize Ronan had let him go. Ronan didn’t even look over his shoulder, just strut out of his room and made for the stairs. Noah felt a thrill of excitement and raced after him, chewing the inside of his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Seventy-five minutes. That’s how long it took Ronan to make it to the spot. It was an old camping site, abandoned and sealed off. One lone log cabin stood in the woods, foreboding and mischievous.   
“How long was that supposed to take?” Ronan kicked a rock, sending it ricocheting through the trees.   
“A little over two hours.” Noah replied, his voice echoing eerily in the dark. Ronan snorted, his fingers gently caressing the trunk of a nearby tree, the bark cool and rough against his skin.   
“If I hadn’t gotten lost because of someone’s bad directions, how long would that have taken?”   
“Hey, it was a mistake!” Noah pouted, and Ronan laughed. “It was a 25-minute detour.” Thank the heavens it was mostly highway to the cabin, and at 3 am, no cops were still out. Noah stared wistfully at the cabin.   
“Hey, man, you okay?” Ronan was peering curiously at the ghost boy, worrying the leather straps around his wrist with his teeth.   
“I’m fine.” Noah didn’t even look at him, just looked back at the shark-nosed BMW, radiating heat on the cold night.   
“Dude. Don’t lie to me.” Ronan sounded. Almost angry. Noah wasn’t used to that, nor was he used to people caring that much. I guess it was true, what they said: people only care when you’re dead.   
“I just… I miss being alive, sometimes.” The words were out before Noah could stop them, and just like that, it was like a floodgate had broken. “I see you and Blue and Gansey and Adam all having fun and doing human things, but I can’t join cause I’m not human. I see all of you doing things I used to do, but I can’t do them anymore. I watched Whelk live and die without me, and I just… I don’t know. It’s just lonely, I guess. I was more when I was alive, and I wish I’d have met you then…” His voice trailed off, and he refused to meet Ronan’s gaze. Ronan was staring at him, his arms hanging by his sides. It was impossible to read his face, and Noah started to feel the beginnings of anxiety. As he opened his mouth to say something- anything- Ronan spoke out.   
“Noah, look, I’m not good at this, but I’ll tell you what I think.” Noah cringed, ready to be chewed out. “I think you’re a part of us, as much as Blue or Adam. Gansey wouldn’t have brought you in if you weren’t. Blue adores you, Adam thinks you’re amazing, Gansey loves you, and I… Well, I tolerate you.” The way it was said, though, was very different. Ronan would kill to keep Noah around. “You’re not human, but that’s okay. I mean, I pull things out of my dreams. That’s not a very human skill.” Ronan started pacing, gesturing with his hands, his thoughts an unorganized heap. “You might not be able to eat or sleep, but you’re still here with us and you’re still a part of this stupid quest. That’s not going to change, got it? Unless something happens and you vanish, you’re with us till the end. And Blue won’t be letting you vanish, so you’re stuck with us.” He took a deep breath, stopping and spinning to face Noah. “You are enough now.” The words ripped from him, with enough force to make Noah step back. He could see what this speech was costing Ronan, and it wasn’t lost on him.   
“Thank you, Ronan.” Noah said, the bruise on his face seeming to stretch into the silence. Even if there was something growing here… One of them was dead, one of them was not. It was impossible.   
“So… What is this place?” Ronan turned away, feeling vaguely self-conscious, a mood he was unaccustomed to, and frankly, did not like one bit.   
“Welcome to The Cougar Cave.”   
“The what?”   
“You heard me.” Noah side-eyed the cabin, wishing they’d given it a better name. “It was my sister and my cabin growing up. Our parents used to bring us here all the time, they let us name it, and planned to give it to me when I graduated.”   
“Then why is it like this?”   
“That’s because it’s been abandoned. My parents stopped visiting it when I died, and my sister refuses to come. It has too many memories, she’d rather avoid them.” His voice was bitter, and he started towards the door, Ronan falling into step beside him.   
“But they still own it, right?” An idea was forming in his mind. He’d buy the cabin from Noah’s parents and bring it back to it’s rightful state. Then he could give it to Blue. She’d like that.   
“Ya. They don’t want to deal with renovating it just to sell it. Better useless property than spending more than you’ll get, in their eyes.” Noah shrugged, jiggling the locked door. Ronan raised an eyebrow as Noah twisted it a few times and somehow got the lock to spring open. The wooden door creaked on it’s hinges as it drifted inward.   
“That was locked. If you tell me, after all this time, you can pick locks, Noah, I swear I’m going to throw you out my window again.” Noah laughed, rolling his eyes.   
“Nope, this lock was installed wrong. It’s always been like that. That’s why my parents trusted us here, there was no way either of us- especially me- could get locked out. We’d always be able to get back in.” Ronan was sorely tempted to put an arm around Noah’s shoulders, just after hearing the sadness in his voice. “Besides, I don’t even need to open doors, I’m dead. I can walk through walls.”   
“God dammit.” Was Ronan’s only comment. He was busy peering around the dusty interior. The first room was obviously a living room, a couch and a few chairs clustered around a table, all facing an old tv on a bookshelf. Separated by a waist-high wall, was the kitchen and dining area. Ronan marveled at the incredibly moldy loaf of bread sitting on the counter, wondering if he should point that out to Noah.   
“My sister tried coming here once after I was killed. She decided it was haunted. That was my fault.” Noah had noticed the bread, and this was his offer of an explanation.   
“Ya, well if I saw your face at the window at midnight, I’d probably decide it was haunted too.” Noah snorted, smacking Ronan’s shoulder lightly. He turned back to the living room- an ironic place for a ghost to prefer- and went to shuffle through the bookshelf. Ronan continued his exploration, down the hall and through the first door. It was clearly a work room. There were textbooks strewn about. That’s not what interested him. On the walls, photos were hung. They went in chronological order, from a baby, to a couple years old, to the first toddler with another baby, and all the way up until seven years ago: when one of the babies was murdered. Ronan studied the pictures of young Noah, memorizing every feature. In most of the pictures, Noah was the only one who gave a sense of movement, like the photo was captured in a heartbeat where Noah paused.   
“My dad really liked family photos.” Noah’s voice drifted from the doorway, and Ronan flinched, feeling like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. “I, on the other hand, did not.” He pointed to one where little Noah, maybe 4 or 5, was a blur, obviously running when the photo was taken.   
“Bet your dad loves this.” It was meant to be sarcastic, but Noah smiled.   
“Actually, that one is his favorite. The year before I died, he pointed it out to me and said he feels like it captures the family spirit best. He kept it framed on his desk.” Ronan studied it more. Aside from blur-Noah, his sister and parents were also there. This was the only picture that seemed to show them all as unique. His mother looked stuck-up and tired, his father looked large and in-charge, but also fed-up with his son. Noah’s sister looked reserved, angled away from the blur of her brother, as if his energy intimidated her.   
“It’s certainly more human than any of the others.” Ronan put his thumb to his lips, a very Gansey-like habit. Noah laughed, touching his fingers to the photo.   
“After this, my mom wanted us to take more professional photos. It was a nightmare. I never did like holding still.” Ronan snickered. He could tell that just by looking at these pictures.   
“What’s your mother’s number?” Noah squinted suspiciously at him before rattling it off. Ronan wrote it down, looking smug. Just then, Ronan’s phone went off in his pocket. He didn’t even realize he had it in his pocket till it sang out to him.   
{Where are you?} A single text from Gansey. Ronan blew out a breath.   
{went for a drive.} Noah watched him type it, eyebrow raised.   
“What?”   
“I just never see you use your phone, I didn’t even know you knew how to text.”   
“Haha.” Ronan said, devoid of amusement. He ignored the next text that chirped on his phone, choosing to stalk towards the door instead. “Does your little lock picking trick work in reverse?”   
“On this door? No. I can just lock it and then walk through the door.” Noah reminded him, studying him closely.   
“Then do that.” Ronan was busy, his plan taking shape. He walked out the front door, but jumped when it slammed behind him. He could hear Noah laughing, and he vowed to throw the ghost out his window as soon as they got back.   
“Right-o Captain, we’re all set.” Noah chirped, skipping through the solid wood. Ronan groaned.   
“Never say that again.” Noah snickered as they made their way to the car, ready to head back and face Gansey.


	3. Chapter 3

“As if you don’t want to buy a house away from your family.” Ronan grumbled, scuffing the floor with his boot.   
“Ronan. Please. Don’t make this about them.” Gansey looked up at Ronan, eyebrow raised. “This cabin sounds wonderful, but it might be a little too far away from Adam or Blue. How on Earth would either of them get to a place that’s two hours away by car?”   
“We drive them there, genius.”   
“And if they don’t want to be there as long as us?”   
“We drive them home and then go back.” Ronan didn’t get why Gansey was so reluctant. “It won’t take away from your quest, I looked, and the cabin is still on the line. We’ll still be able to do this, and it’s more remote. Nobody will overhear us.” To emphasis his point, Ronan glared at the underclassmen who were clearly trying to listen to them. The boys yelped and ran off.   
“This is a big decision. Give me some time to think, okay?” Gansey pinched the bridge of his nose. Ronan put his hands on his hips.   
“I’ll just talk to Blue about it, I’m sure she’d love it, if that’s where your reservations are.”   
“Absolutely not.” Gansey didn’t hesitate. He gave Ronan a look of admonishment, dropping his hands to his lap. “That girl will look for any project she can, do not give her more.” Despite the harsh nature of his words, Ronan could hear the adoration underlying Gansey’s tone. He arched an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that.”   
“I’ll look at you however I want.” Gansey sighed.   
“Alright, fine. Give me her number.” Ronan pulled out the paper, handing it to him. Gansey looked resigned to his fate. “I’ll call after school. I have a meeting with a teacher an hour after classes let out, so I’ll call her in that time.” Ronan looked smug and victorious.   
“Then I’ll meet up with the Poverty Twins and start planning.”   
“One) don’t call them that, it’s weird, and two) do not tell Blue, under any circumstances.” Gansey looked dead serious. “Understood?”   
“Ya, Boss, I got it. You wanna keep a fun cabin in the woods secret from your girlfriend.” The taunt was worth it. Gansey flushed a deep pink, stuttering over his words.   
“I’m not… She’s not… No! It’s… We’re friends!” Ronan laughed, and Gansey stood, punching him in the shoulder.   
“It’s almost time for math, so I’m going to go now.” Ronan was full admitting his plan to ditch. Gansey rolled his eyes.   
“I’ll get you notes.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ronan was finally resting, his eyes screwed shut, headphones blaring his music in his ears when the thick packet landed on his stomach. He jerked up, grabbing the papers while he ripped off his headphones, and glaring at the thrower.   
“It’s done.” Gansey stated, sitting down beside Ronan’s legs. “Are you going to tell me what this is all about? I find it hard to believe that you just found a random cabin.” Ronan looked wounded, pouting out his lower lip. Gansey rolled his eyes, not falling for it.  
“I don’t wanna.” Ronan replied after a long moment of silence, shrugging his shoulders and flopping back down. Gansey huffed, throwing his hands up.   
“You’re impossible.”   
“Thanks.” Gansey got up, pointing to the papers, now resting on Ronan’s chest.   
“That’s all the info. I told them we’d clear everything out in a couple days on the weekend, so if they want anything they should get it now. They said they didn’t care about any of it.” Ronan’s eyebrows shot up at that. They didn’t want any of it? Not even the pictures? That didn’t seem right. A sharp rap sounded from the front door of Monmouth Manufacturing and Gansey sighed again. He’d been sighing a lot. Ronan hoped this would be good for him.   
“That’ll be Blue. She was going to help me with… A thing.” Ronan snorted and Gansey shot him a glare.   
“Go. Don’t keep her waiting, after all entering a man cave like this is intimidating. Especially when I’m here.” Chainsaw woke up and screeched her assent. Gansey clicked his tongue in amusement and turned away, going to let Blue in.   
“You brought Noah.” Ronan shot up as the words floated up the stairs. He scrambled to get the paperwork hidden, wanting to surprise Noah.   
“He’s been following me like a puppy since this morning.” Blue replied, but Ronan could hear the affection in her voice. All of them loved that dead boy, and it made Ronan’s heart ache. Nothing ever ended well when you fell in love with the dead.   
“Ronan’s been weird.” Noah whined, clearly pouting. Ronan could just picture Blue patting his head.   
“When isn’t he?”   
“I heard that!” Ronan called down.  
“GOOD!” A smile cracked his face. He had to admit, Blue was pretty amazing. Maybe he should set her after Declan next time he came around. He pushed himself off his bed, plodding into Gansey’s room. Sure enough, Noah was sitting on a chair, and Blue was ruffling his hair like a puppy. Gansey looked amused. Now all they were missing was Adam.   
“So, what’s this thing you’re working on?” Ronan asked. Noah perked up, looking between Gansey and Blue. Clearly, he didn’t know either. Blue rolled her eyes.   
“It’s a school project. Midterm, I think.” Gansey shrugged, looking out the floor-to-ceiling windows.   
“Yes, it’s a midterm. For a class I’m already failing. And since this guy-” She pointed to Gansey- “is so good at gluing stuff, I’m making him help.” Noah flashed a mischievous grin. And Ronan bit back a bark of laughter. Gansey shrugged, turning back to his desk and gently shoving some stuff into a backpack. Ronan didn’t pay attention to what it was.   
“Have fun with that.” Ronan replied, as Gansey stopped beside Blue. The two looked so normal together.   
“Oh, we will.” Blue nodded. Without waiting for Noah to start laughing, she turned and sauntered away, Gansey close behind. Noah looked up at Ronan, and they just stared at each other for a while before bursting into laughter.   
“So, what are we going to do for the day?” Noah finally asked, once they’d caught their breath. Why that was so funny to them, Ronan didn’t really know.   
“I’m guessing a drive is out of the question.” Ronan shrugged, leaning on the wall. “Maybe we could go grab Nino’s and watch stupid YouTube videos?”   
“Sounds good to me!” Noah jumped up, clapping his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why they were laughing about the gluing thing? I just thought they'd find something about that amusing. lmfao


	5. Chapter 5

“Where are we going?” Adam piped up from the back seat. Ronan had fought with Gansey for the right to drive, and as such Gansey had been shunned to the back with Adam. Blue perched happily in the passenger seat, watching out the window. Ronan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.   
“A cabin in the woods.” Gansey answered, pouting ever so slightly. Not only had his best friend shunned him to the back, the girl he loved was ignoring him in the front.   
“That sounds safe.” Adam leaned his head back against the headrest, watching Ronan out of the corner of his eye. Ronan drove on in silence, the bass from his music pounding steadily in the background.   
“A Saturday afternoon spent in a cabin in the woods. Sounds magical to me.” Blue chirped happily, twirling a lose string from her shirt around her finger. Gansey was captivated by that action.   
“It will be!” Noah piped up suddenly, materializing between Gansey and Adam. Adam flinched, frowning at him.  
“Don’t do that.” Adam demanded, and Noah smiled sheepishly.   
“Sorry.”   
“When did you get here?” Gansey asked, pretending like he hadn’t been watching Blue. Ronan had noticed in the rearview mirror, and it wasn’t hard to put the pieces together.   
“A little bit ago. When that song about the black dog started.” Ronan barked in laughter. The song about the black dog was an Irish tune about the constellation Sirius. His dad had been obsessed with it for a couple months. Gansey just nodded, as if that sealed some sort of contract.   
“We’re still on the line.” Blue spoke suddenly, sitting up straighter in her seat. “If Noah’s here, we’re still on the line.” Gansey perked up at that. Adam rested his elbow on the door, and leaned his temple against his fist.   
“I could have told you that, even without Noah here. But I’m glad Noah’s here. At least if there’s any ghosts around, we can toss him to them and run.” Noah feigned a wounded expression. Ronan laughed loudly. Blue rolled her eyes and diverted her attention back outside. Gansey reached across Noah and flicked Adam’s arm.   
“Not funny. We don’t leave any of our members. Dead or not.”   
“Sorry, Dick, but I’m not lugging your body around if you get killed.”   
“Shut up Lynch.”   
“LEFT HERE!” Ronan slammed on the breaks, jerking the car to the left down a dirt road.   
“You didn’t have to scream.” Ronan grumbled, rubbing the ear the ghost had just shouted in.   
“You were gonna miss it…” Noah was watching intently as the path wound through the trees. A solid looking cabin came into view. Blue gasped, immediately enthralled. Even Adam looked intrigued.   
“I was not.” Ronan asserted stubbornly. “Welcome to the Cougar Cave.” He shot a toothy grin at Noah in the rearview mirror.   
“Seriously?” Blue and Adam asked at the same time. Nobody offered an answer. The car had barely come to a stop when Blue was out the door, racing up the steps, Noah behind her. The boys got out more slowly, and by the time Gansey reached the door, Noah had already gotten it open. Blue had raced in and immediately started exploring. Ronan wondered about her sometimes. One of these days, she would run into the room with an ax murderer, he was sure of it. Granted, she’d probably beat the shit out of him, but that was not the point.   
“Hey, Noah.” Her voice drifted out from the room with the pictures. Of course that’s where she went first. No physic intuition his ass. Noah perked up, trotting along towards the room. “This is you.” It wasn’t a question. Noah grinned, and pointed to himself in her photo.   
“This was my cabin.” He announced. Gansey and Adam froze, blinking at him. Blue looked stunned for a moment, but a grin spread across her face.   
“I didn’t know you had a cabin!” Blue threw her arms around Noah’s neck, brimming with joy.   
“Well, it was mine. Now it’s just my parents.” Noah replied, clinging to the girl and playing with tufts of her hair.   
“Actually,” Gansey shot a scathing look at Ronan, who produced the packet of documents from who knows where, “it’s mine.” Noah and Blue broke their hug, both blinking at Gansey, Blue looking very owl-like.   
“Surprise.” Ronan said, cheerfully. Noah looked ready to cry, out of pure bliss. “That’s the plan for today, we’re here to clean this place up!” Adam looked slightly put out, until he noticed the bookshelf.


	6. Chapter 6

They were at it for hours. Clearing dust off of everything, discarding moldy food and books. The rug in the living room was moldy and moth-eaten, and they managed to fold it into a bag and stuff it in the shark-nosed BMW. There were three bedrooms, and remarkably, all the beds were clean and mold-free. Noah showed Blue and Ronan how to wash the sheets and hang them to dry. By the time they finished cleaning, the sheets should be clean and dry. Blue had told her mother it was an overnight adventure, and as the day wore on, she was glad she did. The way all the boys were looking, they figured they’d be spending the night there.   
The tv, miraculously, still worked. That helped, since they could listen to Disney movies while they cleaned. Ronan spent most of the time calling them out for their bullshit, while Adam spent most of the time calling Ronan out for calling a movie out.   
They kept Noah’s pictures. They kept that room as neat as they could. Noah appreciated that. He spent a while sitting in there, alone, while Gansey made dinner, and Adam sorted through the cleaning supplies.   
“When did you bring all these?” Adam asked, marveling over the unused cans.   
“Yesterday.” Ronan spoke around a bite of Snickers. Adam frowned at him. Gansey clicked his tongue. Blue lounged in a chair in the living room, flipping through a book on the fall of Ancient Rome.   
“You really should have told me what I was buying.” Gansey muttered, oil popping out of the pan and burning his hand.   
“You would have bought it anyways, so stop complaining. Besides, she basically gave it to you, didn’t she?”   
“That’s not the point.” But actually, that was the point. Gansey would have bought this cabin in a heartbeat whether or not it belonged to Noah. It was, as Blue had said, magical.   
“Thanks, for that, by the way.” Noah spoke from the doorway, holding out a band-aid to Gansey. He took him and covered the burn.   
“This is a beautiful place.” Gansey acknowledged. Noah nodded, sliding into a chair by Adam.   
“I always loved it here. I guess that’s why I’m so excited for you all to enjoy it. It has some good memories in it.”   
“Plus, it’s on the ley line, so you can stay here if that’s more comfortable.” Adam spoke up, smiling crookedly. Ronan shot a finger gun at the other, who shot him a rude gesture back.   
“Oh, come on, I was agreeing with you Parrish!” Ronan bemoaned, looking at the ceiling in exasperation.   
“Ya, that’s why I did that.” Gansey laughed as he turned off the stove.   
“Dinner’s ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Housewife!Gansey gives me life I'm not sorry lmfao


	7. Chapter 7

the bed, and the next she was sound asleep, a smudge of dust on the tip of her nose. They decided not to move her. They decided not to leave her. And so, Adam was the next to fall asleep, curled up at the foot of the bed. Gansey decided not the move him. Gansey decided not to leave him.   
Then, it was Gansey who fell asleep. Ronan was the last awake, watching the others with obvious care. Noah watched with him, happy and sad at the same time. Noah loved these teens. He loved them all like he’d never loved anyone before. But it was an echo. An echo of real love. Of the real love these teens all held for each other.   
“Hey, stop looking like someone kicked your puppy. You can join us.” Ronan spoke up, his voice uncharacteristically soft, his expression even softer. He was laying on the other side of Blue from Gansey. King sized beds were useful, sometimes. Noah smiled, drifting over and finding a space on the mattress.   
“I just wish I was more.” Noah said sadly, laying on his back.   
“You’re already enough, you moron.” Ronan replied, shifting to lay closer to the ghost boy. Noah took a long time to think of a response, and by the time he did, Ronan was already sound asleep, all of the living teens worn out by the cleaning of the day.   
“Good night everyone. I love all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this!! Happy holidays Kenopsia!! <3


End file.
